


Norsekink Fills

by muffatees (lazulisong)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Kink, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/muffatees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norsekink Fills

Fill: Thor/Loki, bottom!Loki, Felching  
[info]muffatees  
2011-05-14 05:08 pm (local) (link) Track This  
...shaaaaame.

 

Loki's wrecked under him, sharp eyes finally gone soft and blank. Thor raises himself up, still half covering the body of his brother with his own.

If it's wrong to sate his lusts on his brother like this, Thor doesn't allow himself to think of it. Better Loki willingly beneath him, sharp eyes, sharp teeth, sharp bones to dig against Thor's, than to bed one of the women and beget sons to fight over the throne in their turns. He's the only one to see his brother like this, he's sure - not even the women his brother warms his skin with can make him flush like this, like Thor is the heat of the sun and he the waning winter.

He strokes his hand down over Loki, pauses over the thin white flank. Loki stirs, looks at him with his green eyes, but moves pliantly as Thor nudges him to lie on his stomach. Loki's arse is too skinny, always has been, but his hole is still swollen and pink. Thor stares at it until Loki shifts as if to ask him what he thinks he's doing. He doesn't want to talk about what he's doing, what he feels as he looks at his brother and the way his body still shows the mark of Thor's claiming.

He bends down and stretches out the cheeks of Loki's arse, watching the way Loki's hole gives up a drop of Thor's seed. Loki chokes down a gasp, and that more than anything makes him give into the impulse and sink his head down to the cleft of Loki's arse. His tongue darts out and tastes his own seed slipping out.

It's maddening.

He spreads his brother wider even as Loki twists in his grasp, protest forming on his lips, as if he could stop Thor from taking what he wants. "Brother--" hisses Loki, with a half-stifled cry as Thor bites him on the arse, not soft.

Thor licks deeper, tasting himself and his brother beneath that, as Loki makes delicious choked noises and tries to escape, to push himself against Thor -- he can't tell, and he doesn't think Loki can tell either. It's with real regret that he sucks up the last bit of seed and lifts his head, turning Loki around again.

Loki's eyes are blown wide, a ring of narrow green against the blackness of his pupil. He's hard, so hard, as hard as Thor is, and he drips with eagerness, like he wants more than Thor could ever try to give him.

Thor licks his lips, considers his brother spread out before him like a feast. He slides his brother's knees over his shoulders.

If his brother is so empty, he will fill him up again.

**Author's Note:**

> kdsaf;ldskjas;f if AO3 ends up visibly linking this name to my main name I think I will actually crawl in to a hole and die of embarrassment.


End file.
